A Love Letter In The Wrong Hands
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Sansa writes a love letter intending it to go to Ser Loras, but what happens when Sandor Clegane ends up with it instead and thinks its for him? One Shot. I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!


"**Love Letter In The Wrong Hands." **

Sansa had felt as if she had been in a daze all day, why you wonder? She had been spending the whole day with Ser Loras, he was so handsome and so strong and so brave, he was everything Sansa wanted in a husband. He was also kind, unlike Joffrey all of it felt as if it was far too good to be true. Once the guard had escorted her back to her chambers she walked over to the bed and sat down, letting out a dreamy sigh.

Within a few moments of her arriving to her chambers, Shae walked in with a tray of lunch in her hand and eyed her curiously with her dark brown eyes. It had been a very long time since she had seen Sansa this happy, it was nice to see.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked in her thick accent as she placed the tray down on the table gently.

"Can I not be happy?" Sansa smiled as she stood from the bed and approached her handmaiden.

"Its just I haven't seen you this happy before, my lady." Shae said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sansa smiled as she walked over to the table and took a seat, once she was seated Shae grabbed a brush and walked behind her as she began to brush out her long red hair.

"I finally have a reason to be happy, Ser Loras is everything I dreamed of in a husband." Sansa swooned as she began to munch down on a lemon cake. "Though I'm not sure if he truly feels the same about me, he tells me how beautiful I am to him…but I have a feeling he's just saying that to be polite." Sansa sighed.

Shae arched her eyebrow as a small smile appeared upon her lips, she had heard many rumors of Ser Loras not enjoying the company of women but if he made Sansa so happy, she would keep that bit of information to herself.

"You are a very beautiful girl, Ser Loras would be a fool not to think so, my lady." Shae said softly as she continued to brush out the young girls hair.

"Do you really think he likes me?" Sansa asked curiously as she took another bite of her lemon cake.

Shae nodded as she placed the brush aside and walked over to face Sansa as she filled a goblet of water for her, knowing Sansa didn't enjoy the taste of wine.

"Write him a love letter." Shae said suddenly. "Tell him how you feel in the letter."

Sansa then arched a red eyebrow as she looked at her handmaiden curiously with her Tully blue eyes.

"A love letter? But isn't that childish?" Sansa asked as she let out a laugh.

"No, I think its sweet." Shae said simply.

"Sweet? For children maybe." Sansa said as she finished her last lemon cake, reaching out for the goblet Shae placed in front of her.

Shae rolled her eyes as she looked over to Sansa, in her eyes Sansa was still a child. Shae never understood why she acted so grown up, to Shae it seemed like she never acted her true age and it was quite sad.

"Then don't write one, its your choice." Shae said simply. "Will that be all, my lady?"

Sansa sighed as she waved Shae away, taking another sip of her water. As she sat there her gaze shifted over to a piece of parchment and a quill, perhaps she would write Ser Loras a love letter…the maidens do it in the stories her Septa once to her, so it couldn't be all that childish, could it? She then scooted her chair over to the piece of parchment and grabbed the quill, dipping it in the inkwell.

Sansa sat there for the longest time, trying to think of what to write him. She didn't want to sound too childish, this letter was going to be harder than she thought. Then finally she thought of something absolutely brilliant to write, and she began to scribble it down on the parchment. Once Sansa was finished with the letter she held it up, and reread it two times to make sure it was absolutely perfect. Once she deemed it to be perfect she sealed it carefully.

She then quickly got to her feet and walked over to her chamber door, she needed to find one of her handmaidens, preferably Shae to deliver it safely to him. When she opened the door one of her handmaidens caught her eye.

"I beg pardon, Edith." Sansa said shyly as she held the letter tightly in her small grasp.

The handmaiden quickly came to a halt as she looked over to Sansa with a small smile painted on her young face, really she wasn't much younger than Sansa.

"Yes, milady? Is there something you needed?" the girl asked softly as she gave her a small bow.

"Yes, could you please see to it that Ser Loras gets this letter?" Sansa asked as she held it out for the girl to take. "Make sure no one but him reads it." she said sternly.

"Of course, milady." the girl said with a small bow as she quickly went on her way.

As the young handmaiden wandered down the hall in search of Ser Loras she ran into another handmaiden who went by the name Irene who was much younger than Edith and Sansa.

"Edith, her grace the Queen would like to speak with you right away." Irene said.

"Of course, will you please make sure this gets to the Knight of Flowers make sure he knows it from Lady Sansa." Edith said as she handed over the letter.

Irene nodded as she took the letter for Edith, though once Edith was gone a frown appeared upon the younger girls face. She had forgotten who she was suppose to deliver the letter too, all she remembered was it was to go to a knight. No matter how hard Irene tried to remember the knights name, nothing came to her.

So she continued to walk down the hallway, hoping the name would come to her soon. As she walked she noticed Lord Tyrion's squire Podrick heading her way, a small smile then appeared upon her face as she walked over to the boy, older than herself.

"I beg pardon, sir." she said softly as she looked up at him.

"Yes?" Podrick asked curiously.

"Do you know any knights?" She asked curiously.

Podrick paused and started at the younger girl for a moment, confused by her question. He then began to think back, surely he knew the names of a few knights in the castle.

"There is Ser Meryn." Podrick said softly.

Irene then shook her head, she knew it wasn't Ser Meryn she knew Lady Sansa would never want to write a letter to him, after all he had done to her.

"No, that's no the one." She sighed.

"There is The Hound but I don'-"

"That's the one!" Irene grinned as she handed Podrick the letter. "Give this to The Hound, make sure he knows its from Lady Sansa."

Podrick nodded as he took the letter from Irene, holding it firmly in his grasp. He then gave the girl a small bow, offering her a smile.

"I'll make sure that he gets it." he reassured the young handmaiden as he watched her wander off.

Once Podrick was finished running a few errands that Lord Tyrion had given him, he began his search for The Hound. Podrick knew he would be wandering the halls drinking, since the king had given him leave. So Podrick began to wander the halls of the castle, he felt as if he had been wandering around for a few hours. He never knew The Hound could be this hard to fine.

After a few long moments Podrick finally noticed The Hound in the distance, he was leaning against a near by wall with a flagon of wine to his lips. Podrick then ran over to him, breathing heavily. When Sandor noticed the boy, he scowled.

"What is it, boy?" he spat as he took another sip of his wine.

"Lady Sansa wanted me to see that you got this." Podrick said as he handed The Hound the letter.

Sandor looked at the letter curiously before he hesitantly reached out and grabbed it violently from the boy. He was quite curious to what it was all about, Sansa didn't seem the type to send him a letter or would want to send him a letter for that matter, it was obvious she feared him. Sandor was about to open it, but he noticed Podrick was still standing in front of him.

"Bugger off, boy." he growled. "You gave me want you wanted to give me, now off with you before I cut you open from your throat down to your balls." he snapped.

Podrick then nodded nervously as he quickly made his way too Tyrion's solar, not wanting to anger The Hound anymore than he did.

Once the boy was out of sight Sandor looked at the letter curiously before he opened it carefully. Usually when opening a letter he wouldn't have a care in the world and rip the bloody thing open, but knowing it was from Sansa he felt the urge to be gentle with it. Once he finally got it open he began to read it, and what he read shocked him, it shocked him so much he had to reread it. And in the letter his little bird wrote:

"_My dearest Ser, _

_My sweet man, I love you with all my heart I have held these affections for you since my fathers tourney. That day you were so brave, you fought Ser Gregor gallantly. I have never had a man such as you make me feel so loved, needed and oh so happy, feelings in which I haven't felt before coming to Kings Landing. I know with you anything and everything is possible and my dreams are destined to come true. You will forever be etched in my heart like a permanent mark of our eternal love- a soul mate's reminder that I will never again be alone in my search for true love, for you remind me that you are truly sent from the gods where only the bravest knights, such as you can turn a glass heart and melt it, turning it into a warm soft puddle of bliss, you are truly my Florian and I your Jonquil. If you so happen to return the affections I hold for you, please meet me in my chambers tonight. _

_Forever yours, _

_Sansa Stark." _

After reading this letter a second time, Sandor could not believe it came from her. He frightened her, her body shook with fear every time he looked at her, how could she truly feel such affections for a dog like himself?

"What in the seven hells…" he rasped as he looked at the letter curiously.

Sandor shook his head as she read the letter once more, before putting it away. He then reached for his flagon of wine and took another long swig, he was going to need a lot of wine for this.

Meanwhile Sansa was sitting in her chambers working on a needlepoint project, though she wasn't' getting much done with it. All she could think of was Ser Loras and if he had gotten her letter, also if he had felt the same way as she felt for him. Sansa then gently placed the needlepoint aside and looked out the near by window, she couldn't help but wonder if Ser Loras was going to come to her chambers that evening. Though all Sansa could do was wait, and pray to the gods that her handsome knight would come to her with love in his heart.

As Sansa sat on her window seal, looking out at the beautiful colors of the sundown she heard her door creak open causing her to jump slightly. She then turned, hoping it was Ser Loras but she knew it wasn't him, for he would have knocked. Though it was Shae who entered with a tray of her supper. As she walked into the room, to set down the tray she noticed how giddy Sansa was acting. She was more giddy that she was this afternoon actually.

"What?" Shae asked curiously as she began to set out the girls food.

"I did it! I sent Ser Loras the love letter!" Sansa giggled as she took a seat at the table.

"I thought that was too childish." Shae said as she rolled her eyes teasingly as she filled the girls goblet.

"Well, I thought against it. Besides all the maidens in the stories my Septa told me had given their knights a token of such affection." Sansa said simply as she looked over her dinner, which consisted of a beef pie and a few vegetables.

Once Shae was finished she took a step back from the table and looked over to Sansa.

"Is there anything else you need, my lady?" she asked softly.

"Do you think he'll come, Shae?" Sansa asked suddenly as she looked at her handmaiden with her desperate Tully blue eyes.

Shae didn't want to get Sansa's hopes up nor did she want to crush them. Shae honestly didn't know Ser Loras and she didn't know what action of approach he'd take on this certain matter, though usually when men received a love letter from a beautiful young maiden they would be at her chambers with out any second thoughts. Then again none of the men Shae knew were like Ser Loras who secretly preferred the company of men over women.

"I'm sure he will, like I said he would be a fool not too." Shae smiled softly. "Is that all, my lady?" she asked once more.

Sansa nodded as she offered Shae a smile, Sansa liked Shae she seemed to be Sansa's only friend here, besides Margery of course. Once Shae was gone Sansa began to eat her supper, though she hardly ate much of it she was far too nervous to eat. Sansa wanted to make sure she looked her very best for Ser Loras, should he happen to come to her chambers tonight.

Once Sansa was finished with picking at her supper she rushed over to her vanity and began to comb the braids out of her long red hair, causing it to look wavy. Once she was finished with her hair Sansa walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a presentable looking blue dress, that made her eyes stand out. When she was finally dressed she looked in the mirror and smiled brightly, everything was turning out perfectly just like in the stories and songs!

Within a few moments Shae returned to pick up the dishes, only to see Sansa just picked at her food. When Shae turned to look at her Sansa was too busy admiring herself in the mirror to notice. So Shae quickly piled up the dishes and walked over to her.

"You look nice." Shae said softly as she eyed the young girl. "Though you hardly touch your food, are you sure your not hungry?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh yes, I'm quite sure. I'm far too nervous to eat anymore." Sansa smiled as she looked over to Shae. "This is turning out just like a song my Stepa taught me." she said with a girlish giggle.

Shae rolled her eyes slightly as she looked at the young girl, she was a very smart and beautiful girl but sometimes those songs of hers blocked her from reality, which often concerned Shae. Though she did not have the heart to tell her, its been so long since she was this happy, so Shae merely gave her a small bow.

"Have a pleasant evening, my lady." she said softly before gathering the dishes and walking out of her chambers.

Once Shae was gone Sansa began to pace around her chambers, trying to thing of something to occupy herself with until her knight arrived. Though everything she attempted to do didn't work out the way she wanted, she couldn't seem to stand still she was so nervous.

As hours passed Sansa began to get the feeling that Ser Loras wasn't coming, which brought her mood down to a considerably low level. She couldn't help but mentally tell herself she knew he wasn't interested in her, it was far too good to be true really. Besides she was just Sansa, the disgraced daughter of a traitor…she was a fool for thinking someone as handsome, and strong and brave as Ser Loras would want a stupid little girl like her.

Then suddenly a rather loud knock on the door caused her head to shoot up in anticipation, though she never considered it wasn't Ser Loras since the knock was too loud and too harsh to belong to him, she was far too excited to even consider it. This was the day all her dreams were going to come true, just behind that door stood her true love, her gallant knight whom she would marry and live happily with for the rest of her days. As she made her way to the chamber door she took a deep breath to calm herself, though it hardly worked her heart was beating as fast as wings from a hummingbird.

Sansa then reached out and pull the door open, ready to fall into the arms of her Ser Loras. Though to her surprise it wasn't him, it was the last person she wanted to see, The Hound.

"Little bird…you should know I am no knight." he rasped referring to the letter as he stared down at her with his hateful grey eyes.

Then fear began to weald up inside of her what if he was here to take her to Joffrey, what if Joffrey got a hold of the letter that was intended for Ser Loras?

"May I help you, ser?" she whispered nervously.

Sandor's lip began to twitch slightly as he eyed the young woman in front of him, she always remembered her pretty courtesies the little bird.

"I am no ser, girl." he rasped as he took a step closer, the smell of wine overwhelming Sansa as she took a step back from him. "Always maintaining your pretty little courtesies, such a lady you are." he chuckled darkly.

"I don't know what you mean." Sansa whispered nervously as she looked up at him, realizing he was quite drunk by the way his body swayed.

"You know very well what you mean, little bird." he snarled as he grabbed her by the wrist, walking into he chambers as he shut the door behind him. "You're the one who called me here." he rasped as he pulled her closer to him, his fingers gripping her slender wrist tightly.

"Please ser, your hurting me!" She whimpered as she looked away from him, wishing Ser Loras was there to save her.

"Ser? I'm a dog remember, the kings dog!" he growled as he pulled her even closer, loosening his grip on her wrist slightly.

Sansa stared at the man before her as the fear slowly began to fade, for the moment anyways. She knew Sandor Clegane, she knew deep down he would never do anything to hurt her.

"You wont hurt me." she said firmly as she stood tall.

Sandor's hands then slowly made their way to her shoulders, as he gripped them tightly so she couldn't run off, his body still swaying slightly.

"Sing to me, little bird. Sing me a song with pretty words, just like that pretty little letter you wrote me." he rasped as he looked into her eyes.

Sansa then arched her eyebrow as he mentioned a letter, she didn't remember writing him a letter, she would never write him a letter he didn't seem like the type of man for it anyways.

"What letter?" Sansa whispered curiously, ignoring his fingers digging into her shoulders which would surely make a bruise.

"Don't play coy with me, little bird. You and I both know what letter." he snarled as he pulled the letter out and held it in front of her face.

Sansa arched her eyebrow as she slowly reached out and took the letter from him, opening it as she skimmed it. Her Tully blue eyes then widened as she looked back up at him, this was the letter intended for Ser Loras! Gods how she felt like such a stupid little fool.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand." Sansa said as she held the letter close to her. "This letter was intended for Ser Loras, not you." she said in a shaky voice. "Not that your not equally as handsome." she stammered, trying to be polite.

Sandor then slowly let go of her as he stood up straight, he should have known that letter wasn't intended for him. His little bird wouldn't say such sweet things to him, he was no Knight of Flowers that was for sure, he was merely a dog.

"Stop with your damn curtsies, little bird." he snapped as he let out an annoyed sigh. "You should find yourself a new messenger, or someone far worse than me would have been knocking on your doors." he rasped as he turned to leave. "Besides, a bird can't care for a dog. I should have known."

As Sansa watched him walk towards the door something began wretch at her heart. Then she realized she felt sorry for Sandor, he had come all this way thinking than Sansa had cared for him, she then slowly reached out and grabbed his arm causing him to stop.

"Please, wait…" she whispered. "I apologize." she said suddenly.

Hearing her apologize made Sandor's blood boil, he couldn't stand to hear it. He then turned and grabbed her throat, though not hard enough to choke her or harm, he just wanted to scare her and he archived his goal.

"Spare me your pretty little apologizes, girl." he growled as he took a step closer to her. "I don't need to hear them, I don't want to hear them. Now forget what happened here and go back to swooning over your pretty little idiot knights." he snarled as his face inched closer to hers, causing Sansa to feel his hot breath on her face.

Right then Sansa realized, Sandor wasn't as bad as everyone sot him out to be. He was kind, in his own strange twisted way, and he was gallant and noble in his own way just as the knights in her songs. He had saved her far more times than Sansa could count, he seems to always be there when she needed her knight, he was the closest to Florian as she could get really. Ser Loras was never there when she needed saving, it was always him.

She then slowly lifted up a hand as she caressed the left side of his face, feeling the rough and leathery feeling of his brunt skin under her soft and delicate finger tips. As she stared into his face, watching him lean into her touch slightly she realized he wasn't so horrid looking, he was actually quite handsome there was nothing to fear from him. She then leaned up and pressed her lips to his softly, feeling his cruel lips on hers. As she kissed him his hand slowly removed itself from her throat as it gently rested on her shoulder, as he kissed her back as softly as if he was afraid to break her. As she kissed him she realized, it wasn't horrible as she thought it would be, it was actually quite nice…almost like the ones in her songs despite the taste of wine on his lips.

Sansa then slowly pulled away from him, looking up at him with her Tully blue eyes. Sandor was obvious caught off guard by her kiss, though it was everything he thought it would be. A smile then appeared upon Sansa's full lips.

"Perhaps you truly are my Florian, Sandor." she smiled, it was the first time she ever used his name.

Sandor rolled his eyes as he shook his head, she was such a silly little thing with her head up in the clouds, though hearing his name from her lips made feelings stir inside of him that he never thought existed, though these feelings some how excited him and angered him at the same time.

"I am nothing like the knights from your pretty little songs, you should best remember that, little bird." he rasped as he looked into her eyes. "I'm a dog, and birds cannot care for dogs its not in their nature." he said as he turned on his heel and made his way towards her door.

"But I am no bird, I am a wolf." Sansa said simply as she watched him. "And a wolf can care for a dog." she smiled as she watched Sandor open the door, she could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile on his lips but before she could confirm it as a smile he was gone, leaving her alone in her chambers.


End file.
